Strength
by Gwendie
Summary: Sakura, once heir to the throne of a great country, was exiled and labeled a traitor by her sister who has taken over her rights to rule. Bestowed upon her was a curse, and beginning her quest for vengeance, The Prince Li is determined to discover who she
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sakura was a different person than she once was. She had been chased from her home country and labeled a traitor. As she stumbled through a forest, she looked back and stared upon her once beautiful palace. There was a time when she was the heir to the throne of her kingdom, her love, Airel. Her ambitious sisters malice could not be contained. When Sakura's brother died, she, next in line for the throne, was overwhelmed by her sisters power. Her sister stole her right to the throne and banished her, labeling her a bastard and a traitorous threat to her reign. She would leave it all behind. Her sister thought her dead, or at least, as good as dead. Her sister was now queen, Queen Abigail. 

As she hobbled away from her past, her hopeless green eyes moist with tears, she dared to look ahead and see a vast sea of grass and nothingness. She began her quest for vengeance here, where it would end. She would reclaim her right to the throne. She would save her people. However long it would take. Stepping forward, she forgot her pride and began her life as a lowly peasant.


	2. Lost

(A/N - CCS does not belong to me. 

Sakura was cursed. 

Her sister had spent the good half of 10 years perfecting her witchcraft and magical ability in the Dark Arts. To ensure Sakura would become unfit to rule, she bestowed upon her a curse. The curse of inability. Because of this, Sakura was unable to become attached, or, fall in love at any given time. Should this occur, she would be forced to kill whoever it was within the fortnight. She was damned to a life of loneliness. She was also unable to reveal who she is or where she is from. She would then have to rely on her being recognized and regarded as the true Queen. Someday. 

Sakura didn't think much of the first part of the curse. She wondered why her sister had even bothered to put such a spell upon her anyway. The second part was the trickiest - she would have to find a way to reverse the spell in order to return to her country.

Sakura approached this new country wearily. She gazed upon its vastness and immediately thought it must be a very powerful place indeed. The streets were lined with shops and markets and in the centre of the kingdom was an elegant palace made of glinting white marble. A river ran through the middle of this palace and through the other side, disappearing into the distance. She wondered if this country could have a witch or wizard who could help her. Perhaps she could find help from some of the inhabitants.

She stumbled down a hill and jumped a wall into the marketplace. The streets were so busy no one noticed her entrance or that she was a newcomer. 

Sakura's once shiny auburn hair was now dusty and dirty, giving it the foggy brown look. Her eyes were faded and she looked as though she hadn't slept in days. Her clothes were tattered and worn, her elegant dress was ripped at the hems and now resembled that of a commoner. She was twenty years old, however her eyes told otherwise. With knowledge beyond her years, Sakura had endured terrors even the oldest woman could not begin to imagine. She had always thought of herself as an independent woman, one who could rule on her own despite the stereotypes of only female rulers. Queen's were often untrustworthy to the publics eye, and thought to not be able to handle a country on their own. Sakura's goal was to prove otherwise. This is another reason she thought the first part of her sisters curse was a waste of her time.

She approached a shop and saw that the people all looked curiously different from her. Her people were typically paler than most, having either brown or black hair. These people had golden locks and sky-blue eyes. She gazed upon them in wonder. She had indeed traveled many miles to reach this corner of the world. 

"Excuse me…" She started, but the merchant at the store was not listening. He just stared at her, open mouthed.

"Wh…Where are you from?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm from around here." She lied, unflinching.

"Oh.. Whew. I thought you were from… Nevermind. What can I help you with?" He asked.

"Actually, I'm a little lost, see, I was coming to find some items for my home a few miles away, and I seem to have taken a wrong turn. Could you direct me towards the forest?" She asked.

"Of course, but it's quite a journey from here. You must have been walking far. It's just up there past the palace and down the road, once you reach the end you'll cross a small river. That should take you right in." He explained.

"Thankyou, sir." She said.

"Please, call me Eriol." He said, smiling.

"Thankyou. My name is Sakura. Perhaps I will see you again someday." She said, walking off.


	3. Searching

Sakura passed the palace an hour later, when she spotted a young man and about a dozen guards clearing the streets. 

"Everyone, clear off! These shops are being inspected for spies!" One guard exclaimed.

"Search the surrounding area." The man in the center said. His voice had a hint of authority in it, and Sakura wondered what his place was in this curious new world.

Sakura quickly jumped into a crack inbetween two buildings to avoid being seen. About thirty minutes later, the guards went back to the man.

"That is all. It appears that this was a false alarm. There is no foreign spy here. We shall return to the palace at once." He said. Someone had recognized her, and reported her presence! Not that the two countries were enemies. On the contrary, they were allies. However, who knows what had happened during Abigails reign. She needed an update, and she needed it fast.

She decided to follow the man and see where he would go. She stayed about fifty yards behind to ensure she wouldn't be seen. The man rouned a corner while his guards went the other way. He was not heading into the castle, he was going around it. After he had passed it, he crossed a small wooden bridge that creaked as he stepped on it. He ran a hair through his messy, uncombed brown hair and sighed. He stepped off the bridge and sat down on a stump near the edge of the forest she was looking for. She quickly jumped behind a tree to observe this stranger. He was fiddling with something in his pocket. It looked small and golden, a watch perhaps. He then slipped it back inside his pocket and stood up. He turned around and spotted her before she could go behind the tree again.

"Who Is there?" He said quietly. "Show yourself! Or I shall call the guards!" He exclaimed.

Sakura, not wanting any trouble, reappeared from behind her hiding spot.

He gazed upon her, acknowledging her strange beauty and her aura which gave off a certain sense of calm and independence. She looked straight back, unfaltering and defiant.

"Who are you?" He gasped.

The curse, which had prevented her from revealing anything about her heritage or royal lineage, kicked in. She was unable to say anything but what first rolled out of her mouth.

"My name is Sakura and I am a peasant in this country." Amazed at what she had just said, she looked around to see if she had actually just falsely admitted she was a peasant. He raised one eyebrow, looked up as if saying 'oh, another one eh?'. 

"Well, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"What are _you_ doing here? I was not aware that this was private property." She said. In fact, she was unaware, but given her strong nature, she was unable to succumb to the inferiority that came with being a peasant. 

"Excuse me?" He said, shocked. Sakura was absolutely mortified. She hadn't meant to offend him so. Suddenly she was afraid. This man must have tremendous power. He could destroy me. 

"Erm… I well… This _is_ a forest… and I was just wondering why it is questionable that I may be here on a public domain." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Ah. Well. You've got me there." He said, and he laughed. She furrowed her brow, wondering what on earth was funny.

"What do you find humorous in this sort of situation?!" She asked angrily.

"No, I apologize, it's just, I've never been addressed so informally." He said.

"Oh… Er…" She said, lost for words. She should be apologizing. She had no right to speak on equal terms with one of the main powers of such a grand country.

"I'm… sorry, I didn't… recognize you." She said stupidly. 

"Hah. Well, I suppose it is rather odd for the Crown Prince of Feighrood to walk alone on the edge of forest."

So, he IS the prince. I guessed as much.

"I'm terribly sorry." I said, the first true thing I had said in quite a while.

"Don't be." He said, staring at her with such serenity that boggled her. What a strange Prince, I've never heard of a Prince who would speak so kindly with a Peasant.

"I… I must be going." Sakura said, suddenly, breaking the mood.

"Oh… erm.." He said, regaining his composure as he ran a hand through his hair once more.

"I'm sorry. Farwell." She said, as she dashed off into the forest before he could speak another word.

"What an extraordinary girl. I wonder… who could she be?" He said, and then turned on his heel, heading towards the palace. Perhaps he could discover her name, at least, for he feared that otherwise that could be their first and last meeting.


	4. Meilin Li

Sakura walked further down a path that led to a wooded area. So, this is Feighrood. And that was the Prince...  
  
Lost in thought, she didn't notice when all of the sudden the lights went out as she entered the forest. She backed up and went out again, it was daylight and she could see the forest she went into , but it was light inside. She stepped back in and it was dark. Well, I don't have much to lose now.   
  
She walked into the darkness looking around curiously.   
  
"Hello?" She said to no one. Not expecting a reply, she was startled when a figure stepped out from behind a tree.  
  
"Hello. What are you doing here?" The figure asked. All Sakura could make out was a dark shadow of a person. It was a girl.  
  
"I'm lost." Sakura replied carefully.  
  
"Let me help you find your way out. What is your name?" She asked.  
  
"Sakura...Ki-" But just then the curse prevented her from revealing her name, and instead what came out was "Sakura Ki-Avalon. Sakura Avalon."  
  
"Alright Avalon. I'll help you. Where did you come from?" She asked, suspicion was evident in her tone.  
  
"I'm from Feighrood. Just down there in the village." She said unwavering.  
  
"Alright. My name is Li Meilin. Come with me, there's something I want to show you." She said.  
  
Li Meilin led her down a long winding pathway she could barely see for what seemed like hours on end  
  
"Where...are...we...going?" Sakura panted.  
  
"You'll see." She replied. That was all she would say for a long time.  
  
After a three hour walk into the centre of the forest, the stopped. Meilin seemed to be looking around as if they were being watched. She held up a hand, motioning for Sakura to continue forward.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. You need to see it first." Meilin replied.  
  
Sakura was a wise woman indeed, and this Meilin did not seem as trustworthy as she sounded.   
  
"I'm not sure where to go. I'll follow you." Sakura replied coyly.  
  
"Oh, very well." Meilin huffed and walked ahead of her.  
  
Sakura followed wearily behind her. When Meilin stepped out from behind the flower, she disappeared. Only when Sakura followed suit, she reappeared again.  
  
"Meilin?"   
  
Sakura stood before an old, crumbling palace. Despite the darkness, it seemed to glow with a sense of vigour that would not fade. Sakura's eyes lit up at this beauty and she fell to her knees.  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" Meilin said. "Yes, I am fine. What is this?" Sakura asked, brushing herself off.  
  
"This is the Ancient Palace of the Li family. It was used long, long ago. It is now all but abandoned." Meilin explained.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because a Prince was born. He was to take my place in line for the throne, because he was a boy. We were therefore moved to a larger estate. This palace soon grew over with leaves. The forest you see here has been here for twenty two years." Meilin explained sadly.  
  
"Why have you shown me this?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because I know who you are. I know your face, your strength. You are the rightful Queen." Meilin said.  
  
"How do you..." Sakura began.  
  
"I knew it was you. I've learnt all about you. Your life, and how you fought to save your sister Abigail from a life of loneliness. You yourself sought her many suitors so that she would not despair. I've read books about you." Meilin said.  
  
"Amazing..." Sakura said.  
  
"I'm sorry. About what happened. But highness, I want you to know that I am here to help you in any way possible. The only way to bring peace and prosperity to our world is to see that your sister does not remain on the throne." Meilin said gravely.  
  
"Please, Sakura.": Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura. Please, stay with me. My family can keep you safe. Spies are everywhere. They could be the merchants - or even the neighbours. If you stay with me I will make sure you are unharmed and I will do everything to ensure you return to your country." Meilin said.  
  
"Meilin, I don't know how to thank you, I barely know you and I already feel as if I've known you for years." Sakura said. Meilin and Sakura shared a bond of understanding - they both understood what it was like to lose something they had worked to gain for so long. In this case, it was their rights to the crown.  
  
"Come with me." Meilin said. Before they knew it, they were back at the palace, under the orange sky of a setting sun.  
  
---  
  
Meilin pushed the doors to the castle open. She walked diligantly to the throne room with Sakura treading in her footsteps.   
  
"Father. Mother." Meilin said, kneeling three times."  
  
"Yes, daughter." The Queen said.  
  
"I request permission to allow my good friend Sakura Avalon stay with me for a while. Her family has been robbed of their house by bandits and have nowher to go." She said. Sakura and Meilin also share an amazing ability to lie. When needed of course.  
  
"Very well. See to it that your friend respects our customs." The King answered, and waved his hand, ushering them out.  
  
"Excellent. Now here, you can have the guest room inbetween mine and Syaoran's-"   
  
"Li?" Sakura said, wide eyed.  
  
"Syaoran Li? Yes. H is my fiance." Meilin said.  
  
"Oh." Sakura said. She didn't know why, but her heart seemed to sink at those words.  
  
"Here is your room." She motioned to a door with a golden handle. Sakura turned the handle and opened to a spacious room with tile floors and pink walls. There was a Queen- sized bed in the center against a wall, with a desk on the other side. There were curtains hung around the bed that were almost transparent. Another simliar curtain hung between a balcony and the inside of the room. The view was spectacular.  
  
"Meilin, this is amazing. I can't thank you enough." Sakura said. I will stay here, but I must seek a curse breaker soon. If not, who knows what Abigail could do to destroy all my Father's hard work.  
  
Sakura collapsed on her bed and sighed. Just when she was contemplating sleep, her door handle turned, and in came Meilin, followed by Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran honey, this is Sakura Avalon." She said. 


End file.
